Finding Twilight
by KiRsTeNLiNdSaY
Summary: Bella grows up with the Cullens until she is 10 and moves to Arizona. The Cullens find Twilight and read it. Read about their reactions. Then what will happen when Bella moves back 7 years later but doesn't remember the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is only my second fanfic so take it easy. if i get anything wrong please tell me. R&R! please and thanks!**

**Writing-**

Normal Writing- the story

**Bold Writing- Twilight or authors notes**

_Slated Writing- People's thoughts_

"I'm an average normal person," I thought to myself. "Except for the fact that I drink animal blood and can hear people's thoughts, that's totally normal!"

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a vampire, cold one, bloodsucker, flying bat, whatever you call it. I have a "special talent" as my sister calls it, to read people's minds. It can be cool at times, but at other times it's just plain annoying. My sister, Alice, can see the future, which comes in quite handy and her husband, Jasper can control emotions. That gets kind of annoying at points, too.

As for Emmett, my other brother, doesn't have a talent but he is extremely strong and his wife, once again my other sister, Rosalie is really hot. Not that I think so, but that's what other people think.

Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Well, if you want to call them that. Carlisle our creator and his mate are our adoptive parents. He changed all of us. My parents died when I was seventeen, of the Spanish Influenza. I was dying of it also. It was then in 1918 that Carlisle changed me. I am now forever seventeen. Well my looks anyway. In real age I am ninety-seven, but let's not worry about that.

As I walked into my home, I heard several things going on at once. My "special talent" sometimes isn't so special. It really hurts my head with all the thoughts. This was one of those many times.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper in the living room, wondering what to do for fun.

Emmett's voice invaded my head, '_Maybe me and Jazz could have a wrestling match. That would amuse Bella. Maybe this time we won't hurt Esme's garden. We probably shouldn't let her hear our plans, but I bet she will.'_

I bet she would, too. It was always funny when those two got in trouble for fighting. When would Emmett learn?

Esme was in the kitchen staring out the window thinking, '_Maybe I should put the white and red roses together and get some purple and=2 0blue flowers for the other side'_

"That sounds lovely, Esme." I whispered to her.

"Thanks, dear." She answered.

Whispering was all we had to do because vampires have amazing hearing. This is the part that Emmett would never learn. Esme would hear everything. I am willing to bet everyone heard what I just said.

Alice was upstairs wondering when the next clothing sale was, so she can get some clothes for Bella, '_Oh goody! There's one next week at my favorite children store! I bet Bella will love all the new winter clothes I get her.'_

I bet not. Bella hates fancy clothes. Alice knew that. That's why Alice never looks into the future to see what Bella's reaction will be. She already knew Bella would be mad.

Jasper was in the living room, bored, '_Maybe I should go see what Alice is doing,' _then he focused on her emotion, excited, '_Or not, probably another damn shoppi ng trip.'_

I snickered at that thought. Jazz looked at me and smiled. We all knew not to talk to Alice when she was like this otherwise you would get dragged into going with her. As usual I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, but I could hear her heartbeat. She was in the room that housed my piano, probably waiting for me to come and play for her.

I heard Emmett get up and walk over to Jasper. "Okay, man, you wanna have a wrestling match?"

"Dude, that's the best idea you have had all day!" Jazz was excited, you could feel it. It made you excited, too.

Esme screamed in her head and mine, _'Oh no they won't! I guess Emmett didn't learn the last time.'_

The last time they had a wrestling match they destroyed Esme's garden and were grounded for a month.

I head Alice walking downstairs_, 'Oh, cheese sticks, another wrestling match, oh wait….,'_ She stopped walking, overcome in a vision, _'Yay, Jazz wins!' _She skipped the rest of the way down the stairs.

At least he would until Esme breaks it up. Man, this would have been a good one. Emmett hates losing. Uh oh, here she comes.

"You two are not having another wrestling match! Didn't you learn the last time?" A picture of her ruined garden floated through her head.

Em and jazz hung their heads in shame and said in unison, "Alright, we won't." But, inside their minds I could tell they were both trying not to crack up because Esme just can't be mean. It always makes everyone laugh. I heard Bella quietly giggling in the piano room.

I guess I should go into=2 0detail about my other sister, Rosalie. I never try to hear her thoughts because they are usually focused on her.

I walked into the piano room and spotted Bella sitting on the bench, staring at the keys, wistfully.

"Did you want me to play for you today?" I asked her, softly.

After steadying her heartbeat because she had jumped about a foot in the air, she said, "Oh, would you please? You're such a great player."

After a moment of pretend thinking, which I'm almost sure was pure agony for her I said, "Oh, I guess."

Maybe I should explain a little about Bella. She is ten years old and very cute. Alice and Jazz found her one day in the forest, where her friend had left her. She came home with them and somehow discovered our secret, which we still to this day have no idea how she found out, and never left. Well, she goes home to her parents, but they always fight in front of her, so she stayed with us a lot. She had been here this time for two weeks, I think, because it was summer break for us. She had an effect on me, I would give her that. I loved her. She was like my little sister, but more, somehow.

I played for around an hour when she said in her childish voice, "Let's go see what the others are up to, okay? Oh and by the way, thanks for playing for me!"

"You know how much I like playing for you, sis." I bent down to her level. I took her hand and led her into the living room where Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and Alice were sitting doing their own little things. As usual their thoughts were as if I was at a party with a bunch of people.

Emmett laughed, _'Oh here comes the dream team. I wonder if Edward will 'rock her world' when she gets older?_ **(AN: this isn't perverted, my friend thought of it and I stuck it in here.)**

I reached over and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he whined, "For you and your nasty thoughts, and by the way, no I will not!" I sneered. He replied with a sly smile.

Alice was in her own world having a vision. I could tell because she had the dazed look on her face that she always gets.

'_Edward?'_ She asked through her thoughts.

My head snapped up. She only talks, or in this thinks to me when it's important. I nodded to her slightly to let her know to go on.

'_Do you love Bella?'_

I nodded at that and sent a deadly look her way. One that said what the fuck is going on here?

'_Then why do I see you hugging her and telling her that she has to call everyday and to never forget us?'_

I just shrugged, that was odd. I pulled Bella closer to me, and whispered to her, "Bella, sweetie, go and find Carlisle. Tell him that I said I needed him to tell you a story while Alice and I talk, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted me, giggling and ran up the stairs to find him.

I've finally caught the attention of my other siblings.

"What's up?" They asked simultaneously. They glanced up at each other for half a second and burst out laughing.

"Alice, tell them now!" I demanded. As Alice explained I felt Carlisle stiffen upstairs. I held up my hand to stop Alice. "Just wait, I'll tell you in a bit!" I spoke at vampire speed so Bella wouldn't hear me talking to Carlisle. As Alice continued the story, I heard Carlisle start his story about myths that people came up with about vampires. That should keep them busy for a while. Alice was just finishing up telling them what was going on. "---- and I saw him telling Bella not to forget us."

"Well, when does it happen?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow." Alice answered grimly.

I could see Emmett and Jasper's shoulders moving as if crying, which couldn't be true because we can't cry. Jasper was making everyone sad because of his power. Rosalie and Alice went over to comfort them. I could hear their thoughts.

Jasper thought, _'Wow. Poor Bella. This'll be rough on her and everyone else. Edward, the most, I mean it's almost sick, I can feel the lust coming from him when he's around Bella. This is going to kill him.'_

I growled at that. He better not tell anyone. Alice looked up at me in surprise, but Rosalie was too busy comforting Emmett to notice.

Emmett's thoughts were sad, but funny. He was always trying to keep the tough guy image when he was really just a big teddy bear.

'_Damn it. They-sob- better not tell anyone- sob- about this. Otherwise every- sob- one will think- sob- that I'm going soft. I've got a stupid ass re to protect, and Bella's- sob- ruining it for me. Oh I am- sob- going to miss that little girl. Ever since Ali and Jaz found her in the woods---'_

After that I couldn't take hearing them anymore. I rushed, well ran up the stairs to Bella. I pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Human can't breathe." She muttered, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, please.**

Carlisle stared at me strangely.

"Why don't you go downstairs and cheer up Uncle Emmett, okay?" I spoke to Bella as if it was another normal day.

"Alrighty, I'll make him laugh!" she squealed.

"Thata girl, he'll love that." I whispered to her. As she zoomed from the room I explained to Carlisle what was happening. Once I finished, Carlisle just sat there, stunned. That is until Esme slammed the door open.

"Why?!" She yelled, "Why is my baby girl leaving?"

"We do not have the knowledge of this yet, Esme, hon. I imagine that Chief Swan will be telling us soon. You will be on top of my list to tell first, all right? Now, why don't you take Bella out to help you with the garden until it's time for her to go?" He spoke calmly to his wife. I noticed that he didn't say "Until its time for her to go _home_."

As Esme wandered back downstairs to gather Bella's things and Bella herself to take out into the garden, I could hear her thoughts, '_Why, oh why, is my Bella leaving? It's my fault. I know it is.'_

I ran to the door and threw it open. "Esme, I swear if you try to blame this on yourself, I will kill you!" I yelled, at vampire speed, down to her.

She gasped while Emmett said, "But Edward, you can't kill a vampire!"

I should probably tell you that everyone in my family takes everything to the heart. Nobody can make a joke except for Bella and Emmett. They have had some pretty funny ones, too. Like the time Alice, Rosalie, and Bella spray painted Emmett's jeep pink, (**AN: this is from the story lillie isabelle cullen. It's a great fanfic. read it!) **and he cried. Then Jasper, Emmett, and I shoved pies in their faces (** once again from the same story!) **to get revenge and we then proceeded to hose them down with water. Alice freaked cause of her clothes; Rosalie cause of her make-up, and Bella, well Bella just had fun.

"Esme, I was just kidding. It was an expression." I whispered down to her. "I know that. I gasped because I realized that pink and blue together would look great in my garden." She said back. I sighed with relief.

I turned around to Carlisle. "What are we going to do? Can we call them?" I was puzzled.

"We can't do anything." he said. "They would want to know how we knew in the first place. We'll just have to wait until Bella goes home and see if they call." He didn't sound worried.

"Alice!" I yelled down the stairs. "Will they call?"

"Yes." she said back, "After they come and get her."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

Right after the conversation I felt irrationally calm. I knew it was from Jasper and that he was just trying to help, but I freaked. I stormed down the stairs and started yelling at him.

"I do NOT want to be calmed, Jasper! I want to feel angry about this. I love that little girl out there and they are going to take her away from me!" I screamed at him. I could feel the tension in the room. Jasper was calm. Alice, on the other hand, looked furious.

She, the damn little pixie, pushed me up against the wall. I actually listened to her this time. "Don't you dare yell at him like that! All he was trying to do was help, and don't you think that we love Bella the same as you do? She is like family to us!" I could tell from the way this was going that there would be a fight. Alice stopped yelling and I looked at her strangely. She was having a vision. I read her mind, she would win the fight.

"Uh, Alice, I'm sorry. Jasper, I'm sorry, too." I say out loud. Jasper sent her some calming emotions. I mouthed thanks. He nodded.

Jasper answered my apology in his head, '_I'm sorry, Man. I shouldn't mess with your emotions. I'm bad about that.'_

I started to answer in my head, '_It's alright. Don't wor-' _

I looked at Jasper. "Did you just hear me?" I asked him.

'_Yes. I also sensed your confusion. Why can I hear you?'_

'_I don't know. I've never been able to before. It's weird. I'm going to talk to Carlisle.'_

"Okay." Jasper spoke aloud, startling everyone. Alice just stared at him. He didn't make sense to anyone, but me. I headed upstairs before the questions started. I walked into Carlisle's study.

'_Hey, can I ask you something?' _I used my new power to talk to him.

He looked up and around like he was crazy, then he spotted me standing in the doorway. He pointed to himself and then to me. He sighed and nodded. "Why can I talk to you through thinking?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. When did it start?" He was clearly thinking hard.

"Uh, downstairs with Jasper, he was talking to me through thoughts and I talked back." I said.

"Maybe your skills are improving!" Carlisle suggested.

"Now over 100 years after I was changed, why not earlier? How is it happening? Will it stop?" I bolted out question after question after question.

"Hold on, now. I don't know why or how, for that fact. It shouldn't affect anything so I would use it to your advantage." He didn't sound very sure.

"Okay." I said. "I'm going upstairs."

I walked up the stairs to my room. Alice's and Jasper's rooms were down the hall, although Jasper mostly stayed with Alice. Emmett's and Rosalie's rooms were up one more flight. They all had a cottage made by Esme as a first wedding present. They all wanted rooms here so when people came over they didn't wonder where we slept and such. I was the only one who actually still needed my room, as I had never been married.

Mine was stocked with all my CD's. They were organized by year and then by my own preference. I liked the 60's and the 50's better than the 70's. The 90's were bearable.

I sat down on my couch in my room, pondering my new talent. It was weird. Why was it happening now? Maybe it was for the best. It should be interesting. I could probably mess with people like I did with Jasper. Hahaha, I know what I will do for fun. I'll go mess with Emmett. This should be funny.

I walked downstairs as fast and as quietly as I could. Rosalie was looking at a shopping catalog. She caught my eye and arched an eyebrow. I put my finger to my lips and tell her to not say anything. She nodded. Emmett was playing on his Playstation 2. That is until he got really mad at the game he was playing and broke the controller. H e turned everything off and just laid on the floor. Perfect! I was hidden by the couch.

Emmett's thoughts floated through my head, '_Damn, I cannot believe that I broke that controller! Jasper is going to be so pissed. Maybe I should blame it on Edward.'_

I scowled. If he does he's in for it.

Again his thoughts invaded my mind, _'Uhhh, what am I going to do?'_

I sent my own thoughts to invade his mind, '_Doesn't that just suck?'_

Emmett looked around. He stared at Rosalie until she looked up. "Did you hear that?" He asked nervously.

"Um, no." she looked at him like he was crazy.

'_Rosalie.' _I thought to her.

She looked up and then at me, behind the couch.

'_Um, yes? Is that you? How are you talking to me?'_

I just shrugged and looked at her.

'_I have no idea, but I'm using it against Emmett.'_

She chuckled and Emmett looked at her. She shook her head. He then went back to looking around the room like he was crazy.

'_Hey, are you crazy?' _I asked him again using my thoughts.

Emmett got up and ran screaming from the room, "Carlisle, Esme, I'm hearing voices! I'm hearing voices! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosalie and I both looked at each other and burst out laughing. The look on his face was so funny. It was priceless. Rosalie and I would have tears if we could because we were laughing so hard. Esme came running into the room with Bella on her back.

Once we calmed down, I spoke to her, '_Hey Esme, what's up?'_

"Uh, Edward, did you just talk to me?" Esme had a very confused look plastered on her face.

"Yep, I did." I smiled.

"Huh, that's interesting." She said. "On another matter, why was Emmett screaming about voices in his head?" Rosalie and I cracked up again. Alice and Jasper had walked down at this point to see what was going on.

"I was messing with him, talking to him through my new skill." I said. "It was so funny." I looked at Rosalie. She nodded. Carlisle chuckled. I hadn't even heard him come down. Alice and Jasper cracked up.

"Emmett!" You could hear my voice echo through the house. He came very slowly through the front door. "Yes?" He was slightly out of breath.

"Man, I was just messing with you. I've discovered that I can talk to people through thinking. So, I messed with you trying to make you think that you're crazy and it worked, but anyway, I'm sorry." I said.

Emmett's expression looked hurt. Then he cheered up almost immediately. "Dude, that is totally wicked! I can't wait for school. It'll be great!" Carlisle and Esme looked at me with horror filled expressions. Emmett turned away from me and I shook my head no. Just when he started to turn back around, I smiled and nodded yes. He smiled.

'_Don't worry, Carlisle, Esme, I wouldn't do that. Did you really think I would? No, wait, don't answer that'._

They smiled and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love ya, you make my day when I check my email and see your reviews! To all those people who read but don't review, REVIEW!!!! please. thanks and enjoy!**

**~Kirsten**

**Finding Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's point of view.**

I was wondering around the house. Not my house, the Cullen's. Who were practically my family. Ever since Alice and Jasper found me that one-day in the forest, where my best friends, Jacob, Quil, and Embry left me. That was embedded in my memory. That was the day I met my saviors. That was also the day I found out what the Cullen's were. Vampires! It was only like the coolest thing ever! They don't eat humans, only animals. So I don't worry. My parents, Charlie and Renee, fight a lot so all this summer I have been staying with the Cullen's. I have even spent the night here before. In Edward's room, of course. Vampires don't sleep a lot so he hardly ever uses it. Edward is my favorite Cullen. I really liked him. I mean I really liked him. He was more than just a big brother to me. Esme and Carlisle are like parents to me. Better than my own, but Esme says I shouldn't say that.

Alice and Jasper are like brother and sister to me. Alice is always so hyper, it's amazing! I hate when she takes me shopping though. Jasper is always calm and it comes off of him. Whenever I'm in the room with him, worried or something, just having him around calms me.

Rosalie and Emmett are super cool. Rose is so pretty. I hope I look like her when I grow up. Emmett is very funny. He is always down for anything and is constantly pulling pranks on us girls. One time we spray painted his Jeep pink **(****AN: this is from the story Lillie Isabelle Cullen. read it, its great! ) **and he cried! But we're not supposed to tell people that. Today I was actually going home for the first time in awhile. Three days, I think. I always lose count when I'm with the Cullen's.

My parents never get along. My mom hates this little, rainy town and wants to move. Charlie, my dad, loves it here and doesn't want to leave his job. That's more of his family than we are. He's the chief of police, by the way. They haven't even asked me what I want to do. Of course, I would say that I want to stay here, but that was beyond the point. I was so sad that I had to go home today. I had this bad feeling about it.

Everyone was in the living room discussing Emmett and the voices that he was hearing in his head. He seems to think he is going crazy. I knew it all along, and I still wouldn't doubt it to this day. I was thinking of getting something to eat when Edward came running in.

"Bella, I was so worried about you! I didn't know where you went! You have to tell people when you go off like that!" he said.

"But I did----." he cut me off.

"Come on. Let's go wait in the living room for your parents, okay?" Edward sounded kind of worried. Normally, his voice was pure and sweet. It had a perfect ring to it. I loved listening to it.

We went and sat down in the living room. Edward cleared his throat as if he wanted everyone's attention. They all stared at me. I didn't think I had anything in my teeth or something on my face, or anything embarrassing.

"Could you all stop?!" I demanded. "Stop what?" Alice sounded totally clueless. "Um, how about staring at me like I'm some sort of freak of nature? That would be superb." I said. At that exact moment the doorbell rang. "Oh, no. Here they come." I groaned.

Ali and Rose both reached over and gave me a tight squeeze. They also both whispered that they loved me. Well, I knew that, silly. Maybe they forgot that. Emmett and Jasper grabbed me together and pulled me into a breath-taking hug. "Can't breathe!" I gulped. "Opps, sorry." they said. Did I mention that vampires are insanely strong? Well they are. It hurts sometimes. I got up and hugged Carlisle and Esme. They both looked so sad, but I had no idea why. I would return in a few days. They both told me they loved me.

Edward pulled me up into his arms. He whispered into my ear. "I love you, Bella. Don't you ever forget that or forget us, okay?" I could tell from his tone that he was sad. It made me sad for an unknown reason. I was beyond confused. I looked at my parents, standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Charlie looked bored. Renee, on the other hand, looked very angry. As I was leaving, I turned around and waved. Edward and his family waved back. He yelled, "Call me when you can!" I just nodded and blew them all a kiss. I realized after I had got into the car and was almost down the drive that Esme had been crying and so was I.

When we got home, my parents said they wanted to talk to me in the living room. Uh, oh. This can't be good. I knew there was going to be bad news. I hope it doesn't have to do with the Cullen's. Please, oh, please have nothing to do with the Cullen's. We sat down on the couch. My mom and dad both looked nervous.

"Bella, there's something your father and I want to tell you." "Okay." my voice shook. "Your father and I," my mom looked at my dad who nodded, "have decided to get a divorce." I just sat in stunned silence. "Bella?" I looked at them in disgust and then ran into my room. I slammed my door and laid on my bed and sobbed. It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen now? The best time of my life. I bet we move!

I felt a hand on my back and whipped around. I glared at my mother, who was sitting on my bed, and my dad, who was standing in the doorway. My mom was whispering to me. "Now, I know you are upset but that was no way to act. There's no use crying over spilled milk. Now, I just wanted to tell you that you and I will be moving to Arizona. So I will come and help you pack the day after tomorrow. You can spend time with your dad until then. Alright?" I just shrugged and asked, "Can I call the Cullen's?" My dad muttered under his breath, "Always worried about them damn Cullen's. She has her own family." I wasn't supposed to hear it but I did. Apparently, my mom did too. She turned around and glared at him. Then she turned back around and smiled, which I'm guessing was supposed to be sweetly but it turned out sickly. "Of course you can, honey."

I walked downstairs to the living room. I picked up the telephone. All was quiet upstairs. They must have decided to keep peace for my sake. I dialed the Cullen's number, which I knew by heart. Alice picked up the phone. "Yes, Bella?" there was a wave of panic in her voice. How much I loved that voice. I would miss her, them all, so much. "I'm, I'm, I'm m-m-moving!" I cried into the phone. Alice didn't say anything for a long time. "Honey, do you want us to come over?" "No. I already said my good-byes to everyone and it would just make it worse. Just tell everyone that I love them very much." I whispered softly, fighting back tears. Then I heard them all.

Edward- "Bella, honey, be safe, okay? Remember that I love you and will always be here for you. Call us a lot!"

Alice- "Aw, I love you too, Bella. Never forget us and stay your same old self. I will always treasure that day in the forest when we found it. It changed my life."

Emmett- "Knock'em dead where ever you go. I will always love you and your funniness."

Rosalie- "Bella, baby, I love you and stay happy."

Jasper- "Ahhh! You are feeling so many emotions. I'm gonna go with sad. I'll miss you so much. That day in the forest will always be special to me."

Finally I got to Carlisle and Esme. This would be the hardest. I didn't want to cry. I was trying not to cry.

I cried. All they said was "Bella?" I answered, though my many tears. "Yes?" "Bella, remember any time you are in town you can come and see us, okay? Don't forget that we love you very much and that we will never forget you. Stay safe and be good." "Okay." I said back. "I will. Can I speak to Edward one last time?" I asked. "Sure thing." Carlisle was the only one who responded. Everyone else was crying. "Yes, Bells?" Edward's voice was the thing I would miss the most. Well besides him, himself. "Edward. I just wanted to hear you one last time. I'm really going to miss you. I love you." I said. "I love you, too. You have no idea how much it's killing me to let you go." he said back. "I have to go, now. I love you all. Bye!" I yelled into the phone so everyone could hear me. They all yelled bye back. With that, I hung up the telephone and burst into fresh tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Hope you like this next chapter. I always forget to put up a disclaimer so I guess I should... so read and review. thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: But Edward, I want to own Twilight, and you.**

**Edward: I'm sorry, but I alreadly love Bella.**

**Me: But I'm so much pretty than her!**

**Bella: (growls) You know who you are reminding me of?**

**Me: Who?!**

**Bella: Tanya.**

**Me: Uhhh, Bella. That hurt!**

**Edward: So what do you say?**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Twilight or you, but I can wish.**

**Bella: (smirking) Hahah!**

**Finding Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward's Point of View**

My Bells was gone. The last time I had heard from her was just about three days ago. On the second day after she had called us, her mom, Renee had packed them both up, shipped their belongings, and wheeled Bella off an a plane to Arizona. I didn't know what I would done. Bella had been the love of my life. I always had something to do with her. Now, I just sit in my room, wondering when she will call. I only go out to hunt by myself. I can tell that Carlisle and Esme are worried about Bella, and oddly, me. I knew it was because I was avoiding alot of people.

About a week, or so after Bella left, I had spent the whole week in my room. I was going through the stages of losing someone you love. Everyone else had already covered my steps earlier. I was a slow griever.

I was still upstairs when I heard the scream. It sounded like Alice's a little, but it wasn't. I figured it was Rosalie's because hers sounds like Alice's mostly. They both always scream shrillingly. I rushed downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I yelled as I jumped off the last step. Alice placed her hands on my shoulders, from behind, and guided me over to the little table by the front door. On it, a book laid. It read Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. Alice went to reach for it. I stopped her. "Maybe we should wait for Carlisle." I suggested. "Okay....." she trailed off, getting a dazed look. "He will be home in two minutes."

Sure enough, you could hear the crunch of tires on gravel and the familiar sound of Carlisle's Mercedes. He walked in the front door and we surrounded him. I started to explain the book to him. "It comes from the future. It was, is going to be published in the year 2005."

"Hmm, a book from the future? That's interesting. Well let's start reading! Who wants to be first?" he asked. "I will!" Alice chirped. "Let's read the back first though." "Alright! LET'S GO!" Emmett yelled. "Okay, okay. Calm your butt down!" Alice smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know that I have already put this chapter up but I added a part that I thought was funny! So…… ENJOY! ~ Kirsten =]

Ps- oh and im going to write all the chapters in sections just so you guys know. To make it go faster. cuz that way I can get to bella coming back faster. Which we all want right?

**Finding Twilight**

**Chapter Five**

Bold Writing: Author's notes or Twilight

Normal Writing: My story

_Slanted Writing: People's thoughts._

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, kool-aid, or the book im reading right now. But a girl can wish. =]

Covers the back, preface, and first chapter: First Sight.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Everyone stares at me. All I can say is, "What??"

"Wow. This is about vampires and it has Edward's name in it. That's such a coincidence." Alice chirped.

"I hope it's not a love story." Emment whined. Rosalie stated, in a matter of fact voice, "Well, this person must be human."

"Well, that's obvious." Jasper said sarcastically. All he got was a look from her.

When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks, and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn.

What. The. Hell. First, that's me. Second, that's Bella. And she loves me? I must have shown the shock on my face because my family was staring at me. They were all thinking the same thing.

'_Are they talking about Bella?'_

I nodded. It made sense. Bella must move back to Forks and fall in love with me.

Emment started to speak. "This is a classic! A book about Edward and Bella from the future!" Esme spoke softly then, even vampires had to strain to hear her voice. "Maybe we finish the outside, so we can really start reading the book."

With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable.

Jasper snorted. Emment started to laugh. I knew what they were both thinking. I threw a pillow at both of them. This only made them laugh harder.

Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets the more she is putting her and those around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back……

"This sounds great!" Emment half said, half laughed. "Oh yeah. Great. Except Bella already knows that we are vampires. What does that mean?" Edward said, his voice getting louder than he meant it to be. "Edward, calm down. I don't see anything bad happening to us because of this book. Even if she does know, apparently this book has it all wrong." Alice looked at Rosalie and she nodded, as if to tell Alice to open the book. She did and began to read.

Preface

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

I started to think out loud. "I'm not surprised. Humans don't really think about how they are going to die. They just wait for it to happen."

I stared across the room, into the eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

"Bella must really love you if she is wiling to die for you." Esme observed.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly was as he sauntered forward to kill me.

"Well that's a great way to begin a book. Telling us how they are going to be killed." Emment said.

Esme scolded him. "Emment I have to say I am very interested to find out how Bella got into this predicament." Alice sighed. I could tell she wanted to move on. "Who wants to read next?" she asks.

"I will." Jasper volunteered. He began to read the first chapter.

Jasper read for about 20 minutes before he traded off to Alice again. She finished the chapter in about a half n hour.

We had decided to take a break, and we were all sitting in the living room just lounging. I was slouched on the couch, and Alice was across the room, when I heard her sigh.

'_What's up, Alice?' _I think.

'_I've always wanted to go to Phoenix. I hear they have great malls.'_

Okay, obviously she was still thinking about the book.

'_Yeah, the only problem, it's as bright as the sun there and we would blind people with our skin.'_

'_Alright. I know. I was just daydreaming.'_

I chuckled, and Emment and Jasper glanced up at us. I just shook my head at them.

Emment started to speak. Hopefully nothing stupid would come out. "You know, I was thinking about how Bella said that she loves the sun, blistering heat, and vigorous, sprawling city in Phoenix."

I nodded for him to go on. "Well, she's coming to the perfect place then. We don't have any of that." He joked. "Why would anyone who loves the sun and the warmness of Phoenix, move back to Forks?"

This was a great question, I thought to myself. Why would Bella move back to Forks? I mean sure she loved it here when she was little, but she can't really expect us to still be here?

Esme was thinking out loud. "I wonder who Phil is?" Carlisle responded, "I bet it's Renee's boyfriend." Esme nodded like she had just been informed of important knowledge.

"You know it might be hard for Bella to live with Charlie because he's the Chief of Police and everything? Imagine having to drive around in the police cruiser. That would be horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

Rosalie nodded seriously. "You know what Alice? I bet it would be great to take her shopping now that she's older." Alice stared off dreamily. "I would love to get her an amazing winter wardrobe!"

Carlisle was still in the midst of his conversation with Esme. "Do you realize how observant she is?" Esme nodded. "I know it's amazing."

Emmett and I were discussing cars. "I can't believe that Charlie got her a Chevy! At the speed they go, they won't be any fun at all!"

"Emment, be reasonable. She is only human." Esme said.

Moving on to a conversation that we should have only in our heads, Emment thinks, '_Oh I would just love to fight one of those damn mutts.'_

'_Emmett! Remember the treaty?' _I was mentally scolding him.

'_I know! I know! I can't control my thoughts.'_

"Don't I know it." I mutter.

Changing the subject, I bring up the part about Bella not being able to afford a mechanic. As I say that, we all look at Rosalie, who grins sheepishly. Everyone who's anyone knows that she is the best mechanic around.

"You know, once you get used to it, Forks isn't so bad." Jasper commented.

"The way it sounds Bella is going to hate living here after she remembers Edward." Emment snickered.

"Emmett! That wasn't a nice thing to say." Esme scolded.

"No it wasn't." I agreed, while giving Emmett a death glare. He responded by, of course, sticking his tongue out at me. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have a sad sense of humor." I told him, referring to the comment Jasper had made after Emmett had laughed about Bella not looking a free truck in the mouth- or engine.

The best part was when Bella was talking about her truck. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by pieces of the foreign sports car it destroyed.

Jasper had then said, "That sounds just like Emmett." A moment of silence, and then, "Hey!" Emmett had caught onto the joke. The same thing was running through everyone's mind, It was going to be a long day.

I have to say the funniest part was when Alice and Rose were talking about Bella sharing a bathroom with Charlie.

~Flashback~

"Poor Bella. She has to share a bathroom with dad." Sympathized Rosalie. Alice nodded in agreement. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Said Jasper. Wrong choice of words, man. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both girls turned to glare at him. "Okay, maybe it is." We all laughed except for Rose and Ali. They really believed that Bella was going to have a horrible time here because she had to share a bathroom with Charlie. All I could say was…… Wow.

~End Flashback~

I chuckled at the thought. Of course then there was the whole part with Emment and all of wondering when he had lost his mind.

~Flashback~

One of the best things about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He left me alone, to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile, and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.

"Ohh, ohh! I bet I know what she is talking about!!!" Emmett screamed. "Dude, its just school." Jasper said calmly, and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Oh, I thought it was national alien kidnap people day, and that she wasn't looking forward to being abducted!" We all stared at him, wondering when he had lost his mind. On second thought, I added, in every mind except for his….

'_Although I hasn't he always been crazy, at least a little bit?' _

Everyone laughs and Emment just looks at us, a wondering look on his face.

~End Flashback~

I sigh. I couldn't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, well I'm trying to update faster!!! You guys will love me for it. =] Remember that I am only gonna write about parts that I think are important so it goes faster and then we get through the whole series. (Yeah, I'm doing the whole thing) and then Bella comes back!! YAY! And thanks to my faithful reviewers and readers and my new beta KNL2012. =] Well here you go.

Finding Twilight Chapter Six

Covering chapter two in Twilight: Open Book

The fact that I had been such a jerk to Bella killed me. Although I was pretty sure I know why. She must be my singer. Her blood had always appealed to me when we were younger. Speaking of younger days, I willing to bet that she doesn't remember ours, which I am very sad about.

My whole family was giving me a hard time about it. They act like it was my fault, that I had hurt Bella. I didn't write the book, jeeze! We all felt bad when we started the next chapter, too. There was this one part.

I was relived that I had the desk to myself; that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason that he wasn't there.

"Oh, how could she say that?" Esme worried.

"Well, it is her fault!" Emmett said. Esme just glared at him.

"You know I'm so glad that we don't eat." Alice said. "Poor Bella has to make food everyday for herself and Charlie. It must sink!" Rosalie nodded in agreement. "And Bella's mom worries waaay too much. Listen…" Rosalie says.

"Bella," my mom wrote…

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**

"Next one."

**Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**

"And the next."

**Isabella,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 pm today I'm calling Charlie.**

"Jeeze. Her mom could use a chill pill." Emmett said.

"And a remembrance pill." Jasper put in.

"It seems as though Bella played the parent part in their relationship." Carlisle observed.

"And I'm so glad that Charlie likes us, and you children are good. He seemed awfully defendant when Bella asked about us." Esme always had a light perspective on things. Charlie must know that she doesn't remember us. And he won't bring it up till she does, because who wants to bring up memories like that? I thought.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

She sounded so sad. Almost like she missed me. But that was crazy. There was no reason for her too. It was confusing, but onto another part of the book.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

"**Ew." Snow. There went my good day. He looked surprised.**

"**Don't you like snow?"**

"**No. That means it's too cold to rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes--- you know each one unique and all that. These just look like the end of Q-tips."**

"She doesn't like snow?!? What's wrong with her?" Emmett practically shouted. Rosalie just glared at him. Esme spoke calmly. "Emmett, you have to remember she is from Phoenix." Emmett nodded seriously.

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, I have." I paused. "On T.V."

We all roared with laughter. We all couldn't believe that she had never seen snow before even though she had lived in Forks. Now that I think about it, she hadn't. She had always been out of town, or on vacation when it had snowed here.

Changing subject, I can't believe she stayed on the same level with me in our science class. Usually no one else could, because I had taken science so many times.

I also found it really funny that Bella almost hit a Toyota Corolla in the parking lot that day, of course we all laughed at that too. I was definitely starting to like this book.

Okay, so I was thinking that maybe the next chapter should be in Bella's point of view while she is in Arizona. What do you think? ~Kirsten =]


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay don't kill me. Im sorry for not updating sooner. **

**My bad. Well heres chapter seven for you.**

**~kirsten**

covering chapter three in twilight: phenomenon

What happened in this chapter was unacceptable, and everyone agreed. Even though, we all knew it would happen anyway. I couldn't believe it myself when the book said I saved her. No wonder Rosalie was so mad.

And then when Bella refused to take my answer, I panicked. I didn't know what to do, so I started to pace. Even though its just a story. I mean obviously, its not going to happen, right? RIGHT?

'_Dude, calm down. I know you are worried, but I can feel your emotions half way across the room. Look what you are making me do to everyone else.' _Thought Jasper.

I looked up. Rosalie was biting her nails, a feat she hammered on everyone else for. Emmett, of all people, was pacing with me. Jasper was thought yelling at me, and clenching his fists. Carlisle and Esme were just fiercely starring at each other. Alice was having a vision.

Anyway, going bac—wait! Alice was having a vision. I was by her side in an instant, and so was Jasper.

"What? What is it?" I practically screamed in her ear.

"This car crash? You don't save her? She dies." Alice says harshly.

All is silent in the house. No birds were even chirping outside.

How could that happen? It wasn't even registering in my mind! If I didn't save her from Tyler's van then she would die, but if I did then there was a possibility that she would remember what a monster I am and hate me.

It was a lose-lose situation. And I didn't know where to go. Should I or shouldn't I? No one could help me here. I couldn't call a family meeting, because if I did it would go undecided. I knew who would go where and I couldn't go against anyone.

Esme- she loved Bella like a daughter, and doesn't have the heart to let her die.

Carlisle- wouldn't side against Esme, and loved Bella like a daughter also.

Alice- loved Bella like a sister and a daughter, and she would die if Bella did.

Rosalie- scared that Bella would give us away, and jealous because Bella's human.

Emmett- would NOT decide against Rosalie unless his life was at stake.

Jasper- was still undecided, for he could go against Alice, if needed. He was scared too for his family, but he loved Bella all the same.

So the list went as this…

Save Her Don't Save Her

Esme Rosalie

Carlisle Emmett

Alice Jasper

And although I don't count, I was under the save her side, because I couldn't bear to lose my Bella.


	8. AN! READ!

As I start here today, I want to start by saying this... Death is a part of life, of which we must move on. And from here on out, I dedicate every chapter of every story I ever write to Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal). Someone of you may have heard this already, but a wonderful writer here on Fan Fiction has been killed in a drunk driving accident. I did not know her, nor have I read any of her stories. But I plan to and I have heard and read that she was an amazing writer. I want everyone to think on June 6th, wherever you are about her. This is the day she was supposed to graduate high school. This is something she will never get to do, whereas most of you will. She will never go onto college, get married, have kids, become a best-selling author. Goals, which I'm sure every person wants to overcome. As we go about our daily life, I'm sure we will all miss Stephanie, those who knew her in person, and those who knew her online as a great author. Honor her memory, and her stories. Don't try to finish them, as the family and friends of her wish to leave them alone; because that's the way she would have wanted it. No one knows how they will end, and no one is equal with her writing. It alone is something to respect. And as you go on, you might think one day, about how you have a horrible life, remember Stephanie's family in their time of need. They won't ever see her again.

Stephanie, everyone here will miss and cherish your memory. Your stories have been inspiration to us all.

God bless her family, and may we all wish peace upon them.

In the loving memory of Stephanie,

~Kirsten


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, I have been trying to update faster cuz you guys are killing me about it. So R&R, please.

**~kirsten.**

Bold writing-quotes from twilight Slanted writing- people's thought

Normal writing- my writing

Covering chapter four in Twilight: Invitations

The fact that Bella thought that I regretted saving her outraged me! Obviously I liked the girl, so I cant figure out why I don't just hang out with her. Its been driving me crazy.

And then there was the way I reacted when Mike, Eric, _and _Tyler asked Bella to the girls choice dance, that made me even more mad. I laughed. Of all things, I laugh. I should've been upset, because I wanted to go with her myself. But she wasn't even going. She was 'supposedly' going to Seattle.

Although the fact that she thinks I have a multiple personality disorder is something my family found hilarious, I on the other hand did not. My moods do have swings but most of the time I am in control I believe.

"You know, I see where she comes from on that." Jasper smirked.

"Shut up." I snarled.

But my expression softened as we read on to find out that I asked to Bella if she needed a ride to Seattle. This is what put Alice into a great mood for the rest of the day. And Bella said yes!

But I have to say I just love this quote…

**Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.**

Bella thinking that is possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, heres the next chapter for you. Im supposed to be getting ready for a dance im going to tonight but instead im writing this for you guys cuz I love you… :] so make me proud. R&R. please.

~kirsten

Bold Writing- quotes from twilight Slanted writing- people's thoughts

Normal writing- my writing (the story)

covering chapter five in twilight: blood type

Bella amazes me. She could be so sweet, and yet so uptight, if that's what you want to call it. The way she turned down Newton when he asked her to the dance, was so confident, and yet here she is feeling guilty and trying to make herself sound eager for his beach party.

And then again as she is walking into the cafeteria. She is impatient, and frightened, wanting to see me. She wanted to know if I had gone back to the ignoring, jerk-like guy I was before.

Maybe I wasn't the one with the multiple personality disorder here. She is now disappointed because she has seen that im not at my normal table.

And right now, Jessica is my savior (never thought I'd say those words). All she had to say was, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he is sitting by himself today.", to get Bella to look up at me.

Bella seemed so confused when I motioned for her to come sit with me in the book.

But I can't believe I am friends with the most beautiful girl in all of Washington. Bella Swan. Then it changed when she said, "I'm trying to figure out what you are." All I had to ask was, "What are you thinking?" One simple little question that could upset my whole existence, which she already knew about.

And of all things, she won't tell me her theories!

Newton is driving me insane. Just because Bella and me have a heated argument, he feels the need to think he needs to break in. I'm glad Bella doesn't like him.

Ahh. The radioactive spider is one of her theories. Funny. But no. No one would think of me as a vampire.

* * * * *

She faints. Bella faints. At the sight of blood. There go all my plans for her then. Then, she tells me she can _smell _blood! I don't think she's anymore human than I am. I just stare thinking, "Wow. That's about as vampire-ish as you can get."

Of course, I understand why she doesn't want to go to gym. She's not that good when she's well, so after fainting, we aren't even gonna think of the possibilities. So I get her out of it and take her home.

In the car, we find out we have music in common. Clair de Lune is amazing. And so we talked about our families, till I had to go get mine.

I asked her to stay out of trouble, and got a glare, but I drove away smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Read & review, please. :D

Finding Twilight: Chapter Ten

Key: Normal Writing: My story

Bold Writing: writing from Twilight Slanted Writing: people's thoughts

Covering chapter six in Twilight: Scary Stories

I don't know how Jessica could be so nosy. She asked Bella what I wanted first thing the next day. But what filled me with joy was that Bella hoped that I would be at school, when I had already told her I wouldn't be. Just that she wanted me there made me jump for joy inside.

However Lauren could be such a bitch. She was just jealous that I liked Bella so she had to be horrible to her. Why else would she make rude comments when Bella was right behind her? Honestly, I don't see how anyone could like Lauren. She dressed and acted like a slut.

And then when Bella talked about how breath taking the La Push beach was, it made me want to be there so much more, even though the Cullen's weren't supposed to set foot on La Push territory. I also knew that Alice thought the same.

'_It sounds so pretty!' _she sighed.

Later on, I wanted to kill Jacob Black. He had to go and remind Bella about us being vampires. He didn't get the story exactly right, but it was pretty damn close and accurate.

And then, just like that it started to rain, and they had to leave. Good thing, otherwise Jacob might have told Bella more stories.

After reading that chapter, we all looked at each other, not speaking.

Rosalie broke the silence. "Well there you go! She basically knows! Let's see who she tells first!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

I growled and jumped up. Emmett jumped up, too. Not to hurt Rosalie, but to protect her from me. Not that she needed protecting.

Carlisle stood up and put a reassuring hand on Emmett's shoulder and mine. We relaxed immediately. "Rosalie, we don't want you to get hurt, so Esme, and I suggest not saying things like that."

"Besides," Alice chirped, "Bella wont tell. She didn't when she knew before, so why would she now?" I nod in agreement. It made sense.


End file.
